


the weight of ash and bone

by swallowedafallingstar



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Dorothea/Petra mentioned, Drama, Established Relationship, Hubert and Ferdinand are Friends with Benefits who are also very In Love, Hubert gets to play Professor, I will add more tags as I update, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Mutual Pining, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protective Hubert von Vestra, Romance, Those Who Slither in the Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowedafallingstar/pseuds/swallowedafallingstar
Summary: Fódlan is at peace under the rule of the Empire. Although the war is over, Those Who Slither in the Dark still lurk about in the shadows. Imperial Minister Hubert von Vestra vows to wipe them from the face of the earth. The more intel he receives from his network of spies, the more it seems that he has a lead on where to find them next. Thankfully, Emperor Edelgard has agreed to gift him with a young battalion. However, it is up to him to train them. Hopefully, he remembers a thing or two from his own Professor’s teachings.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing this really late at night on my phone so I am sorry if the grammar is bad or if the writing is bad in general lmaooo this was originally like 3 giant pieces of dialogue I crammed into one fic so if it’s discombobulated it’s cause I wrote everything else around it ,, I just really wanted to write something for this fandom, I have ferdibert brainworms and I like the idea of Hubert being a General and just scaring the hell out of a bunch of his soldiers lol please enjoy

“Hubert, you look like death.” The comment had come from Edelgard, as she stood regally in the doorway of the war room looking at him with gentle lavender eyes, “And I mean more so than usual.”

She had worn her hair down, relaxed upon her shoulders in a way she had not since they were teenagers. It was a rarity in the past for her to appear as a humble leader, but more common in these newer peaceful times. Hubert cannot say he did not miss the days of fixing her hair for her. The casual feel of his hands caressing the soft white strands in a moment of serenity and closeness and trust. She was tender-headed, he knew in confidence, and it made him feel all the more fond to be the only one to know the true weakness of the Emperor. 

Hubert himself probably looked a mess, he imagined. His own dark hair sticking up in different directions at his scalp. His bang that covered his right eye was starting to frizz on the side. He couldn’t recall when he last brushed it. He imagined his thin pale face, and the thick dark circles under his eyes did not help his appearance at the moment. 

“Does it not suit me?” He baited, knowing that he was always meant to be the large towering shadow at her side. Frightening and terrible and intimidating in every way. That was the role he played for most to see. 

“I know you don’t like to take your health seriously, but could you at least do it for me?You need to rest more.” She stated, sounding exasperated. She strolled into the room, and sat beside him, her eyes flicking between his face and the maps scattered across the table. 

“Lady Edelgard, you know I could deny you nothing. You are my Emperor and I serve you above all else, but you must understand the war is not over. It may be peace time for the citizens of the Empire, but...they are still out there...Those Who Slither in the Dark, and they are planning their next move. We must be vigilant. We must come for them before they come for us.” 

“You know I want them to pay, Hubert, but you cannot go on like this expecting to receive good results. Ferdinand told me you have been working yourself to death, and that you have not been to bed in nearly a week!”

“Ferdinand exaggerates. It has merely been 3 nights. You know how dramatic he can be.” Hubert stated bluntly, as he rolled his eyes. “I thought he liked sleeping alone. It would help his ‘beauty sleep’ and appease to his vanity.” A crease in her brow told him that she was annoyed with his answer. “Either way, Ferdinand should not be burdening you with trivial matters. If he has something to say about my work, he should say it directly to me.” 

“Hubert, he is merely concerned for your health, as am I. He most likely imagined I would see you well before he does, and that I would be able to talk some sense into you.” 

“I see him almost every afternoon for tea and council meetings, and he has not mentioned it once. It is quite unlike him to not loudly voice every opinion that comes into that stubborn head of his. Maybe it is him we should be worried about.” He scoffed, “Besides, should our dear Ferdinand not be busy doing his own work as well? Or has the Prime Minister been putting aside his role as your most trusted advisor in favor of frivolous conversations of tea parties and nobility and full days spent in the stables cooing absentmindedly at the ponies?”

“Ferdinand is doing a fine job. You need not worry about him. He is looking out for me, and I happen to appreciate his input...as well as his tendency to burst out in song in the middle of the stable.” She smiled fondly. “He still challenges me from time to time as if he still thinks of me as his rival. However, I find it comforting in a way I did not in my youth. It keeps me on my toes. Now his challenges actually have points.” 

_Do not worry, Hubert. I will advise her to the best of my ability, and steer her away from any ill made decisions. I will take good care of your Lady, I assure you._ Ferdinand had once told him with all the sincerity in his body. 

It made Hubert’s chest ache just a little to see Ferdinand fill the role along side him so perfectly. It was getting more difficult for Hubert to believe any excuse he would feed himself to prove he could only ever be married to his job. 

“Your Majesty”, he spoke again, bringing back the topic in question before his mind could wander, “It is just that I am so close to discovering their base of operations- 

“Hush”, She held up her hand in a final manner, and Hubert’s eyes went wide in surprise. “Hubert von Vestra, my oldest dearest friend, as your Emperor, I order you to rest. At least a night. I am sure it will be your most difficult mission to date.” 

A frown etched its way onto his face. He did not like the idea of Edelgard using her position to stop him from progress, but he could not bring himself to ever argue against her. 

“May I have permission to finish reviewing what papers I have left?” 

“No. You may do it tomorrow.” 

He bowed to her stiffly, and held back a strangled grunt of displeasure. 

_____

Hubert walked back to his office, carrying stacks of papers that he had retrieved from one of his workers in passing. 

_What Edelgard does not know, will not hurt her. I am doing this for the good of the Empire._

He gave a nod to the guard outside his door. The armor, a disguise to everyone who may pass. In reality, the young man was one of the newer spies employed by House Vestra. It was probably only one of his first few days on the job, and at the moment he looked like he was sweating bullets. 

“Forgive me, Lord Vestra.” The man spoke, “I couldn’t deny him entrance.” The man would not look Hubert in the eye. The poor thing was practically shaking in his boots to be so close to the terrifying noble. 

“Who?” Hubert froze, on edge, and ready to wield his magic at any moment necessary. 

“The Prime Minister. He demanded I let him inside your office. He is there now.” 

Hubert let out a sigh that sounded like both relief and frustration, as his body released its held tension. 

“It is fine, Matthew. You may retire for the night.” 

“Thank you, Lord Vestra.” 

It did not go unnoticed how Matthew shuffled down the hall much faster than usual. Hubert could not help but smirk at the fear he unwillingly staked into others. 

When Hubert opened the door he saw Ferdinand standing there by the fire, coat discarded over a chair. His long ginger hair rolling off his back in waves. He was as bright as the Sun, even in the dark. Wide amber eyes peering over the rim of a teacup as Hubert had caught him mid-sip. The freckles across his face were much more noticeable than usual, Hubert observed, meaning he had probably gone out for a ride today. _Typical._

“I would appreciate it if you did not use your position to intimidate my spies.” Hubert spoke, with a frown. 

“It is good to see you too, my friend. You did not show up for your afternoon coffee, I thought we could have our break now.” 

“You do realize that drinking coffee in the middle of the night is probably not the best idea if I am meant to rest.” He replied. 

“So, Edelgard finally convinced you to get some rest then. That is a relief, I thought we were going to end up carrying your unconscious body to Linhardt’s infirmary.” He laughed as melodic as ever. 

“I will rest as ordered. I just have a few more papers to review first.” He paused, wondering if he should even explain himself, before deciding that it was Ferdinand he was talking to, someone he could trust with his life, and with Edelgard’s. “I have made a discovery as of late.”

He placed the papers on his desk, realizing there may have been more than he had previously thought. The night may be long after all. 

Ferdinand did not need to know Edelgard had forbade him to review the papers. He would never hear the end of it from him for going behind her back again, even if it is for her own good. 

“Oh? What discovery?” Ferdinand perked up, raising his eyebrows curiously. 

“I may have found the whereabouts of Those Who Slither in the Dark, or at least one of them.” 

“I must admit I do not know much about them other than what we saw during our time at the monastery and some time during the war, but I remember vividly the Calamity at Remire Village. The way Tomas, no...Solon, the way he made those people turn against each other. Foaming at the mouth like wild wolves...eyes white as snow...slaughtering their families and friends. I still have nightmares about it. As I do most things from the war.” Ferdinand looked lost in thought. He spoke casually, but stared into the fire with intensity. The things those beautiful eyes had to bear witness to. “I remember blood getting in my mouth somehow. I tried scrubbing it out for weeks. I realize saying this now, after so much, it sounds almost normal to have the taste of metal fill my mouth every once in a while.” 

“I will put an end to them. To any plans they have of coming for the Empire.” Hubert was trying to reassure him, but Ferdinand did not seem to be listening. 

“The way they can change appearance is quite unsettling. How can we tell each other apart. You are working to vanquish them before they can get to us, but how do you know we are safe now? How do you know that even I am not one of them standing before you?” 

Ferdinand’s hands had been shaking for some time, the clanking of the glass was starting to get on Hubert’s nerves. Or at least that’s what he told himself when he approached him. He took the teacup from Ferdinand’s hands and placed it on the desk beside them. Hubert decided quickly that he would clasp the now empty hands in his own. They were warm as expected, even through his gloves. 

“I would know the real Ferdinand von Aegir anywhere. Not even the most skilled of actors could be as vexing as the man himself.”

Ferdinand gave a small smirk in return, the tense dark air that had been festering around the conversation had vanished. 

“You are implying I am the best at something other than my optimism?...That is something new. I will take it as a compliment.” 

Hubert released his hands and turned around to walk behind his desk. He did not want Ferdinand to see the red flush involuntarily rising to his face. 

“If it were meant as a compliment, I would have put it in writing, as promised.”

“So you do remember?” Ferdinand almost sounded as if he was in awe. 

Hubert paused as he sat down in his desk chair, and gave Ferdinand a look he couldn’t quite read. It was almost...disappointment. 

“You thought I would have forgotten? That conversation was only a year ago. I try to remember every interaction I ever have with anyone. I pay attention to every detail in every conversation. I would make for an inadequate General Spy Master if I did not.” 

_I am overflowed with memories of you, it is a wonder that I do not tilt my head, and have them spill out my ear. Maybe it would ease my mind. Maybe it would bring me some peace._ Hubert thinks, but does not say aloud. 

“You truly never stop, do you? Well, if you do remember your promise, then why have you not sent me a single letter?” 

Hubert wanted to laugh at his audacity to sound so offended. 

“Frankly, I have had no compliments to give you at the moment.”

“Nonsense! I know you probably have hundreds of letters hidden away in your desk drawers, waxing poetically about my many talents, and how I am the most beautiful noble in all of Fódlan!” Ferdinand exclaimed playfully, but with a flare of haughty honesty that only Ferdinand von Aegir could ever pull off properly. 

“I do not consider it a compliment if it is simply a fact.” Hubert continued his next words quickly before he could see how rosy Ferdinand’s cheeks could get and embarrass himself further, “Now if you excuse me, Prime Minister, I have work that must be finished.” 

“Will I see you later tonight when you are done here?” 

“Perhaps.” 

“Then I shall wait in my chambers. There should be no spy waiting at my door, correct? I do hope you pay them well, Hubert.” 

“They are well compensated. I assure you.” Hubert had already picked up a paper from the stack, raking his eyes over it throughly. 

“Well, you better finish early tonight.” 

“Those are definitely not words I ever expected to hear you say to me.” 

Ferdinand nearly choked on air, his face becoming beat red.

“Improper, Hubert! Very improper! I am being serious, it is an order from your Emperor, after all. If you do not show up soon, I will be taking all of the blankets for myself and then when you finally come to bed you will simply have to freeze on the other side as you deserve. You bastard of a man!”

“I look forward to it.”

Hubert did not lift his head to watch him leave, but he could not help, but to smirk to himself. 

_____

When Hubert arrived at Ferdinand’s room it was already late. Ferdinand was already asleep, but he did not hog the covers for himself as he said he would. Instead, he had even left a light on for Hubert to see in the dark. 

“You are a fool, Von Aegir. Leaving a candle to burn like this unattended on the bedside. What if it were to fall and burn up all your pretty hair?” He whispered, knowing the man could not hear him nor could he feel the tender touch of lips on his forehead. 

By the time Hubert was undressed and his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. 

_____

Hubert has everything set in motion. He had spent the night pondering what to do with the information he had been given regarding Those Who Slither in the Dark, when an idea had struck him. He only needed to gain Edelgard’s permission to execute his plan. 

So soon after the war, she might be ready to disagree with him, but he had to try. 

_____

“You want what?” She blinked up at him, unused to hearing Hubert ask of such large requests of her. 

“I want to command a set of soldiers to send to this spot directly.” He pointed at the map laid out before them, “There have been a few unusual circumstances, even a demonic beast sighting here, I believe it could be a base for them, or at least where a few of them may be hiding. There have been signs of them there quite some time, I do not believe they will be making a move our way anytime soon. I wish to attack them head on, but I want to acquire a personal battalion. One that would know exactly what they’re up against. One I could train myself.” 

“Hubert, it is so soon after the war.”

“I know you have achieved your dream for Fódlan, but as I said before, the war is not over. Was it not you would vowed to do everything in order to defeat them?”

“I am an Emperor fit for war times, it is true, I do not know if I am fit for peace times. I do want to destroy them for what they have done. It just feels like a high stake, potentially robbing the people of their peace if something were to come from this.” She looked at him, determined, “If you feel this is the best strategy to get information from them, I will not stop you. I must say I do not believe stopping them will be this easy. They must be hiding all over Fódlan, this is just a starting point.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I believe this will be a good opportunity to find out more than what we already know. I could gather evidence.” 

“Very well, I will provide you with a battalion, but they will all be new soldiers, and they will be young. You must train them from the ground up. I suggest you remember some teaching methods employed by our dear Professor. You will need it, I am sure.”

“Thank you, Lady Edelgard. I will not disappoint you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert prepares to leave Enbarr, while Ferdinand has tea with Dorothea.

Hubert sat at his desk, quietly waiting for both his messenger, and the young mage who would inevitably come fetch him upon Edelgard’s orders. He spent the remaining time gathering important papers and plans to take with him, as well as a small bag for food and weapons, and a change of clothes for the trip. 

He had opted to stay at the camp the first week he arrived to meet his newly appointed battalion. The camp he had picked for training was in the forests off the border of Varley, close to Bernadetta’s family estate and to Garreg Mach. It would take at least three days to get there by horse. It had been a while since Hubert had actually seen his own horse, but he knew the stablehands, and certainly Ferdinand, who visited them often, had kept the beast in good health. He needed to be in order to make the ride quick and without complication. 

Hubert was taken out of his thoughts by a firm knock on the door. When he announced the guest to come in, he did not expect to see both his messenger, and the escorting mage standing before him. 

“You both arrived quite early.” Hubert stood from his desk, picking up the letter he had been working on longer than necessary. “Very well. Timothy.” He turned to the messenger, a young dark headed boy of only 12 years of age. Timothy had been the messenger for House Vestra for two years. It was easier for messenger spies to be children. No one would expect much from them, they were quicker than most adults, and could squeeze through places when needed. Timothy was exceptional at his work, Hubert must admit. 

“Yes, Lord Vestra?” The boy squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. 

Hubert remembers when he was first employed. He may have been more strict than necessary with him, but as uncomfortable as it was to drive true fear into the heart of a child, it was critical to the safety of the Empire, and his Emperor, that he must not slack. Nowadays, the boy took great pride in his job. His respect for Hubert had grown into admiration. Hubert did not want to admit he had grown soft on the boy as if he were a young member of his family for whom he was responsible. 

“Deliver this letter to Duke Aegir. He will most likely be in the gardens, having tea with Madame Arnault. Make sure it finds him well.”

“Yes, sir. Of course.” Timothy grasped the letter like it was a lifeline, giving a small bow before exiting swiftly. 

Hubert directed his eyes to the mage sent by Edelgard. The man was nearly as tall as Hubert himself. He had short sandy-blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that reminded Hubert of Caspar. 

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Stephan. I will be escorting you to the camp ground on the request of Your Majesty. I will also be among your new trainees. It is a pleasure to have you as my General. I am from Varley myself, but I have worked for Minister Herving on occasion in studies of faith and healing.” 

“I am glad to see you have some skill in you, if you worked under our own Linhardt. I hope you will impress me, Stephan.”

“Of course, sir. I will to my utmost ability defend the Empire with my last breath.” The man did not seem shaken by Hubert’s cold demeanor. There was a fierce fire in his eye that Hubert wanted to believe was sincere. But any man could play tough when there was no knife at his throat. 

“I appreciate the sentiment. Let us both hope, for your sake, that your loyalty outlives your life.” Hubert knows he could be kinder upon first meetings, perhaps, but a good threat never hurt unless it needed to. “Now, we should both be on our way, before Duke Aegir receives my letter and attempts to hunt me down himself.”

Stephan did not ask what he meant by that, and Hubert was thankful for the lack of prying. If this mage before him was secretly a member of Those Who Slither in the Dark, he did not act like it. Those vile creatures would act like vultures towards any knowledge presented on the inner workings of the Empire, or the relationships holding it together. 

_Maybe the man is quite trustworthy after all._

_____

“Ferdie, are you listening to me?”

Ferdinand looked up from his pastry on the table that he had been unknowingly staring at since it was placed in front of him. 

“I am sorry, my dear Dorothea. My mind has been escaping me as of late.”

Dorothea looked as beautiful as ever, if not more. Her long brunette waves appeared softer, her green eyes all the more sparkling, her skin as unblemished as an angel. An operatic dream, this woman was. _It’s the Brigid air ... and the good company just makes me glow._ She would say, with a cheeky look in her eye. It was no secret that her and Petra had taken residence in the warmth of each other’s arms. Ferdinand had been overjoyed to here of their blossoming romance. The happiness he felt for his friends’ own happiness was unmatched. 

“I come here all the way from Brigid to see you, and you don’t even pay attention to me.” She sighed dramatically, “Must be something to do with Hubie.” 

“I must confess...it is something to do with Hubert.” 

He could not get his mind off of Hubert bringing himself closer to danger every minute. He knew it was his job, and he should not be so worked up about it (Hubert can handle himself after all), but the task of handling Those Who Slither in the Dark was an uncertain and perilous one. He could not imagine what the man might have to face, and to do it alone in the shadows no less. 

“Oh, no, Ferdie! Did you two break-up?” The look on her face was so miserable that the idea felt like a sucker punch to the stomach. 

“No, not at all! I mean, we aren’t really ... together like that anyway.” 

She let out a knowing giggle at his bashfulness. 

“Ferdie. Practically all of Fòdlan knows about the relationship between the ‘Two Jewels” of the Empire.” 

“And what relationship would that be?” He challenged. 

“That you’re having an affair.” 

“It is not an affair! We are friends, and Hubert has no romantic attachment to anyone! Therefore, it can not be considered an affair. I would never be so dishonorable!” He gasped, and Dorothea swears she could nearly double over in fits of laughter at his offense. 

“No romantic attachments? Not even to his Lady?”

“I do not question the relationship between Hubert and Edelgard. Whatever is between them is their own business. Frankly, even if Hubert was in love with her, he would never act on it. The man would die unreciprocated, as a way to avoid shaming her or whatever he thinks.”

“Ferdie, I was joking.” He looked up at her like a timid doe, much different than the bold solider she had seen many times before. “Hubie loves you. Maybe he did love Edie once upon a time, but I know how he feels for you. I can see it in his face, even if he does not wish to show it. I know this will probably go to your head, since you have been her self-proclaimed rival for so long, but Edie is quite jealous. Not because she has any romantic feelings for Hubie, but simply because she wants something like that for herself. Something you two have for each other.”

“Something we have for each other? You mean petty bickering and competition?” Ferdie frowns. He knew he was being overly dramatic. The two of them had been much more affectionate with each other as of late, their bickering had stopped being spiteful long ago and had morphed into something akin to playfulness and teasing. 

Dorothea rolled her eyes at him. 

“You’re going to feel so stupid when he eventually proposes.” 

“He would never!” 

“Whatever, you say.”

 _Hubert proposing to him?_ Ferdinand would be lying if he didn’t admit he would say “Yes” in a heartbeat, but he was content with the “friendship with occasional late night rendezvous where we silently recognize our feelings, but never say them out loud” type of deal they had going on. Ferdinand knew it was not a sustainable status, but he could not bring himself to desire anything more than to feel Hubert’s breath on the back of his neck, and his limbs intertwined with his own every morning and every night. The peace it brought to his heart was tremendous. 

It was only after this thought that Ferdinand suddenly turned white as a sheet as if a horrible realization had dawned on him. 

“Did you say the entirety of Fódlan is aware of Hubert and I?” Surely she said it in jest, but the comparison was grand enough to hold some truth. 

“You two are hardly discreet.” Dorothea winked at him, “It’s cute really, and also very strange to see Hubie so...soft.” She had meant it as a compliment, but Ferdinand was no longer listening, suddenly struck with embarrassment. 

“So that means...everyone knows I have engaged in premarital sex.”

Dorothea could not help but to let out a loud laugh, snorting in an unrefined manner that somehow served to make her all the more endearing. 

“Please, Dorothea...this is not funny, I feel so humiliated.” He covered his face in his hands and groaned. 

“Ferdie, it is truly not a big deal. I know you were taught the sanctity of marriage and all that, but you are 23 years old, and Hubie is 26, you are both consenting adults, you can do whatever the hell you want. It is no one else’s business.” 

“It is improper...oh no, what will my mother say? Oh goddess, I bet she already knows!” 

“I am no virgin and I am not married. Do you think me improper, Ferdie?” 

“What? No, I would never think less of you!” He seemed like he was ready to panic at the notion of offending her. She rested a gentle hand upon his shoulder to steady him, the gesture immediately calming. 

“I believe you, but if that is true, then why do you not feel the same for yourself? You are always too judgmental towards yourself.” 

“I suppose you are right.” 

The sound of footsteps approached as Ferdinand slowly sat up straighter, fixing his hair and smoothing out the wrinkles on his clothes. His face was still red, but he could blame that on the Sun. 

“Prime Minister.” Ferdinand turned to face Timothy, Hubert’s usual messenger, “I have a letter from Lord Vestra.” 

Ferdinand took the envelope from the boy’s hand, and smiled at him, reassuringly. 

“Thank you, Timothy.” He grabbed one of the pastries off the table and handed it to him, “A reward for your hard work.” 

The boy’s eyes glistened with joy, his smile overwhelming. 

“Thank you so much, Duke Aegir!” 

“Your Welcome.” 

When the boy ran off, Ferdinand glanced down at the letter in his hands. 

“You two are not even married and you’re already adopting!” Dorothea teased. 

Ferdinand scoffed back at her, shaking his head with a smile. 

“That is Timothy, his mother lives in downtown Enbarr by the tailor that Bernadetta is so fond of. Hubert hired him as a messenger boy when his sister got very ill. He has been working for House Vestra for two years now.”

“How kind of Hubie! See, I told you, he does have a heart.” 

Ferdinand looked down at the letter in his hands. 

“Hubert has not written me a letter in quite some time. In fact we talked about it only a few nights ago. Perhaps he decided he simply couldn’t resist me!” 

He opened the letter quickly, skimming his eyes over the pages. Dorothea could see the lines of his forehead getting deeper by the second. He looked positively furious. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I am going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first time Ferdie and Hubert participated in premarital hand holding, they both passed out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Hubert discuss feelings of love, and Ferdinand is upset by Hubert’s half-assed proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter mainly turned out to be me just writing about hubert’s Big Fat Heart that he doesn’t want to admit he has ,, but we know, we all know ...
> 
> also italics weren’t working for some reason, so hope that doesn’t cause any confusion when dealing with character’s thoughts

“You leave tomorrow.” Edelgard had informed him. She stood to the side, staring out the window as if longing for a specific someone to walk up to the palace. _The Professor, perhaps? _Hubert did not know, nor did he ask.__

__“I must thank you again, Lady Edelgard, for allowing me to complete this mission. I know you have succeeded in uniting the Empire, but our work continues. I will see to it that these ... wretched creatures be dealt with. They have caused you much suffering. I do this for you.”_ _

__“You do everything for me.” She closed her eyes, sounding more tired than before._ _

__“Well, of course. I do this for the future and protection of humanity as well. I fight to preserve humanity, and these...people...are a threat to that future.”_ _

__“Do you do nothing for yourself?”_ _

__“You sound like Ferdinand.” He frowned._ _

__“Well, perhaps it will make you listen if I say it. Hubert. Those Who Slither in the Dark...they are just as much a part of your suffering as they are mine, and yet you never complain about your own hardships.”_ _

__“What you went through is incomparable. I merely fought a few feral dogs and had to find a way to deal with your absence for a few years.”_ _

__“You fought in the war. You killed your own father.”_ _

__“Killing my father was not suffering. The man got what he deserved and frankly, I was happy to do it.”_ _

__Yes, his father deserved to die for aiding in Edelgard’s tragedy, but there were also other reasons. He was a disgrace to the Vestra name, and to the Empire._ _

___“When I was a boy I feared the goddess, now I fear those who abuse their power.” _He recalls telling their professor long ago. _“Those with power must use it wisely.” _His Father had abused his power, and had to be dealt with accordingly.____ _ _

______Edelgard took a deep breath before speaking again, “Being your friend comes with guilt. I still find myself wondering what your life would be like if you were not bound to my side. What it must have been like for you. To be 6 years old, and handed a toddler, an heiress of an Empire no less, and to be told to protect them for the rest of your life. The weight of that responsibility must have been terribly heavy on a child. I appreciate everything you have done for me. I only wished you could have lived a different life.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It would be a bleak life and I would want no part of it! If I had not lived as devoted as I am to you, I would not have been there to see the realization of your dream. I would have had no part in assisting the Empire in it’s glory. I would no longer know the press of my lips to the crown of your head, or the honor of your presence at my side. The sound of Dorothea’s pleasant singing voice would be purged from my ears, and lost in my mind. I would not be aware of the warmth of Petra’s kindness or the strength of her rule. I would not be wearing this silly embroidered flower Bernadetta made for me that she insists I wear so I would finally stop being scary to her.” He smiled fondly at the memory, “The look of disgust on Linhardt’s face whenever I speak and Caspar’s absurd loud demeanor whenever he opens his mouth would be nothing but a mere dream. I ...” He froze as if he had said to much (more than he would like), but continued when he saw the cheerful shine it brought to her eyes, “I would never know what it would mean to be so deeply in love as I am with my dear Ferdinand, to be truly known from the bottom of my heart. So please, cease your thoughts of me living a so called normal life. I would not change this bloody path I have been trudging for any other.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hubert, you do not love as a normal man loves.” She shook her head as if to stop any tears looking to be shed, she refused to be too emotional around him, an Emperor did not show weakness. “Your love and loyalty is unconditional and terrifying. It is a horrible, grand thing, your heart, I do not know how you manage to hide it so well. To hear you say these things aloud, as you often disguise your affections for the others with faux irritation and empty insults, it brings me an immense joy. Thank you for being open with me in this moment.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I am glad to have your appreciation, Lady Edelgard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think you should tell Ferdinand.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think he might faint.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not out of horror, I hope.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Despite knowing she was only teasing him, his face paled visibility, and she could not help but to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _

_______My dearest Ferdinand,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______By the time you receive this letter I will have already left for Varley. I did not want to tell you in person, because I knew your face would somehow convince me to stay. Your annoyingly woeful expression would have stuck in my thoughts and I simply could not stand it, as I can barely stand the thoughts I have regarding your many facial expressions from our time together last night as is._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______It worries me immensely to be away from Lady Edelgard for long periods of time, so I am entrusting her protection to you and a few of my most trusted spies hiding among the palace. I am sure you will recognize a few of them, you are much smarter than you appear to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______I am going to train a young battalion, I plan to be away for a few weeks, but depending on what happens next, it may be months. I entrust my duties as Minister of the Imperial House to you, but I have also called upon Bernadetta to help take on some of the minor tasks. I do not believe you are capable of handling every single thing by yourself, although I know you will disagree. She will be arriving in Enbarr within a few days._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Do not bother Lady Edelgard with anything regarding this letter. I have already spoken with her about the details before I departed, and she does not have time to deal with your complaints about them. Perhaps if I come back from my mission in one piece, I may do something whimsical to relieve you of the anger I am sure this letter will cause you. Perhaps, I will buy you a new pony for you to dote upon ridiculously like a mother hen, or maybe even decide to marry you if I feel like it. The thought has not been as horrible lately as it once seemed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Yours Truly,  
Hubert von Vestra _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Edelgard turned to face the large doors of her throne room which had opened with a force much louder than any of the common commotion that occurred there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where is Hubert?!” Ferdinand blurted, marching into the room like a man on a mission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did he not tell you? He left for training.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, yes, he told me,” Ferdinand complained, “In the form of a letter! He did not even give me a proper farewell!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hubert is a busy man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hubert is a grown man. You should not make excuses for him.” He cut her off before realizing what he was saying, his face dawned an expression of horror, before he calmed himself, and tilted his head formally in a bow. “Forgive me, Your Highness. It was ignoble of me to speak over you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ferdinand,” she sighed, motioning her hand for him to stand straight, “May I see the letter that has you so worked up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well...” he looked suddenly embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is there something in the letter that you do not want me to see?” She replied cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ferdinand recalled Hubert’s nonchalant comments about his facial expressions in bed, and his face heated at the idea of Edelgard reading it. _Maybe I can fold that half over, _he thought.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It is not ... the content of the letter that upsets me. Although, I would have preferred to have been told of his leave in person. For someone so brave and ready to die for your cause, Hubert can be a coward in means of confronting the heart.” He was pacing back and forth, refusing to look her in the eye. “No, it is not the content of the letter” He stated again, “It is the way he...phrases things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hubert lacks tactfulness.” She nodded, because she knew exactly what he meant without him having to tell her anything else, “Hubert loves stronger than any man I know. He hides it well with a cold tone and harsh choice of words. I am sure you know this as well as I.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ferdinand pouted. He wasn’t sure if the next thing he was going to say would be something Hubert wanted Edelgard to hear, but damn him, Ferdinand was going to say it anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He told me he might marry me if he comes back alive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did he?” She wobbled a bit on her heels, startled by the information given to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Maybe Hubert had taken my advice after all! _She thought.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He said the thought of marrying me was not too horrible.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Nope. Hubert really was an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ferdinand furrowed his brow, “Perhaps he was only teasing me, but I cannot imagine he would be so cruel to do so.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, if he does propose, you both have my blessing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ferdinand’s cheeks felt heated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“W-well...I...Thank you, My Emperor, it is an honor to have you’re blessing, but I am sure this must be a joke. In fact, I am positive! He told me he would marry me, _or _that he would buy me a pony depending on how he felt!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Edelgard wanted to smack Hubert upside the head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, regardless, I am sure you can confront him when he returns.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I will give him one week! If he does not write me or arrive back in Enbarr, I will ride out to find him myself!” He crosses his arms, suddenly back to being angry, “How dare he write to me like this. I have been awaiting a personal letter from him for a year. I expected it to be something sweet and poetic and he basically provides me with nothing but backhanded compliments throughout the entire thing! That man is infuriating! If he does ask me to marry him, I may say ‘no’ just to spit him!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I finally made it!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They both perked up to see Dorothea enter the room, completely out of breath. “Damn, Ferdie. You ran here so fast I could barely keep up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Dorothea!” Edelgard announced with a smile, “I was just giving Ferdinand my blessing for when Hubert proposes to him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wha-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh Ferdie! I told you he would!” Dorothea beamed in delight, and Edelgard stood there looking like the cat who swallowed the canary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That was ... taken out of context.” He frowned. “He hasn’t even asked me yet! Besides I might say ‘No’!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.” She waved off his protests , “Let’s celebrate! Edie, would you like to get some cake?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We just ate-“ Ferdinand protested, but was cut off abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I would love too.” Edelgard answered with a smile. “I can not resist the offer of sweets.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Good! Let’s go!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ferdinand followed them reluctantly, still gripping Hubert’s letter in his hand. As they walked out into the Sun, he did not even notice that Dorothea’s eyes did not display their usual shine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna add a scene with hubert meeting some of his new soldiers but we shall save that for next chapter !!

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey I am on twitter @iluvchrollo <3 
> 
> I am constantly thinking of that tweet that’s like dorothea introducing Hubert as General Hubie and then all the mages are like “Hello, General Hubie.” KSJSKS


End file.
